


Rain and Tears

by ArcticExplorer



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticExplorer/pseuds/ArcticExplorer
Summary: The finality of a funeral should be enough to make you feel like something has finally come to an end.In this case, it doesn't.Instead it only brings hesitation and an empty hole in your heart that was once full.





	Rain and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR;
> 
> Will goes to his own funeral for some closure that doesn't really help and then Alexander uses dominate to get him into the goddamn car so they can leave.
> 
> Alexander is a bastard and doesn't actually care at all.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this was not beta read so sorry it's probably shit

January 23rd 1969.  
8:36 pm

Pouring rain makes it harder to see tears, though it does nothing to mask the sounds of those who were mourning. Sharp senses let no whisper unheard, no sob ignored even under the calming sound of water bouncing off the umbrella being held above him. It is almost surreal.

Everyone is too focused on waiting for the event to begin and their own grievances to take much notice in anything else. A welcome occurrence when you didn’t want to be seen. Couple it with the sea of black clothes, hair dye, a quick haircut, and dark glasses he was seamlessly blending in with the crowd.

Neighbours, members of the Union, Aunts and Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, Parents, Siblings; everyone was here, mourning over a casket that was either empty or occupied by some other unfortunate soul that did not belong in it. The casket was closed so the answer wasn't clear.

The crowd falls silent as someone clears their throat, drawing attention to the casket to begin welcoming everyone to the funeral "Family and friends, today we are gathered to celebrate the life of William Turner"

A hand come to rest on his shoulder as William feels his stomach drop, his form being pulled closer under the umbrella by the man holding it up. He knew what he was going to see upon coming, but that doesn't make witnessing his own funeral any easier. He leans against Alexander's touch as the service continues. 

"What happened was tragic... he was taken too soon..." he loses focus on the speeches as the eulogy continues on, lost in the swirling mass of his own thoughts and the finality of the event; only a few bits and pieces filtering through.

We will miss him, he had his whole life ahead of him, may god bless his soul in heaven. All things that felt hollow to him because he wasn’t gone, he was still here. He wanted to come forth, to embrace his family and tell them everything was okay; he wasn’t really gone. But he knew that could never happen, that this was truly his final goodbye to his loved ones. 

They would continue on with their lives, and he would miss everything. Bella's high school graduation, Marie's first day of school, all of Susan's piano recitals; he wasn't going to see any of them grow up. Helping his old man finally retire, buying a place to call his own, getting married, havings kids.

It was out of his reach now. Forever out of his grasp.

He didn't use the blush this morning, there was no way he could keep it together if he did. It seems that being physically unable to cry had its uses.

Most of the service passes by before William hears a soft whisper against his ear, breaking the trance he had thought himself into “Darling, we need to leave now” Will nods his head silently in agreement, Alexander’s grip on his shoulder tightening ever so slightly as they begin to pull away from the crowd; leaving behind everyone and everything Will had ever known.

Despite everything, at least he wasn’t going to be alone. He has Alexander.

“Has this satisfied you?” Alexander spares a glance down at Will and he looks forward, the car they had arrived in coming into view as they move beyond the graveyard gate. Will looks at the running car with a melancholy expression, not daring to look back out of concern he would lose his composure and run back to his family “it’s the only closure I will get, it’s enough” 

“Good, we shall leave then” the elder opens the car door after Will vocalizes his satisfaction, holding it open for him and waiting for the neonate to enter. William stays in place as he tries to draw in the willpower to actually leave behind everything he has known, there is still the unwillingness to let go in his heart: It’s grip is tight.

Will’s hesitation to enter is obvious enough to see though. Alexander moves his hand from Will’s shoulder to the side of his face, fingers brushing along Will’s skin gracefully until it comes to a stop at the side of his head; teasing the dyed hair as he looks down at the neonate “... your hair will change back to how it should come tomorrow night, I dislike this colour on you” he smiles warmly and turns Will’s head to look into his eyes “let us go home and await a new night. Get in the car” 

The neonate doesn’t think much when the hesitation to leave slowly seems to ebb away as he finds himself drawn into Alexander’s gaze, he thinks about how mesmerizing the other man could be as he nods his head in agreement “yeah, let’s” 

William gets into the car and Alexander follows behind him swiftly, the engine purring smoothly as the vehicle starts to move and leave the cemetery behind. The final moment that marks the beginning of his requiem. 

A life of the night, a life of the unknown. It’s scary, it’s heartbreaking for him; but at least he can take comfort in one thing.

At least he has Alexander.


End file.
